Steps in a New World
by AilaVerdant
Summary: In a world where many forms of life across all sources have come, a woman finds herself in unfamiliar grounds as she is both welcomed for a past she has left to die and shunned for a crime she didn't commit, but she'll be damned if she loses her Horizon to this war. Many OC's, contains characters from all sorts of fictions, there is more than just GBF, my first story, be gentle plz


**A/N: I don't own anything besides the OC's, and I do not own the picture used, let me just make that abundantly clear now. However, in terms of story, before you flap your gums and spam the rage of a lack of GBF in this chapter, I know, I didn't exactly leave the gate with an image in mind. Let me just state that this and probably the chapter after will be introductory OC chapters and maybe ones after that, as said before, I am kind of shit at what I am doing, I have never touched this website before, but I want to take this dive. Regardless, without further ado, please enjoy, this isn't exactly my best work, I blame my blocks and departures from my computer.**

* * *

A Seeker's Old Wings

"Mm, look at you~." A sulty and almost cat-like purr emanated from a rather heavily clothed woman-in-uniform consisting of a tight officer get-up as she took slow, but almost hungry steps around another women, who's attire consisted of rather angular amor plates, who, while not entirely uncomfortable by the other woman's clear stares, much less the armor, wasn't exactly a fan of the other woman's affronts of clearly checking her out, "Do you mind Skeleta? I didn't exactly want you here so you can seemingly drool at my lack of curves." A soft chuckle left Skeleta's throat, "My Aila, I didn't know you were so self conscious~..."

Aila rolled her eyes as she turned her body in front of the broken mirror, the armor responding lightly to her will in shifts and glows of power, but sadly lacked speaking, she should probably mug that from her own home whenever she gets the chance, wait, it's not mugging if I own it though...much less stealing...or anything of theft...shit, "I'm not Skeleta, I am just enforcing the fact that this isn't my armor for getting a chance to plow the fields, I am using this to potentially save my fucking life, so please, treat it as such." A solid click resounded in the armor as a piece shifted for a turning stretch as Aila looked at the energy projectors on her back, her means of aerial flight and acceleration, not to mention potential weapon, but that was everything she owned. The armor itself in terms of aesthetic wasn't exactly a marvel of fashion to most, but in terms of other projects or those of a tested subject nature, it would be highly regarded for just being a Project suit, it being designed specifically for her didn't degrade it. Despite its individuality however, there was still it's trademark sharing of colors with her birth squad, Sector 7, consisting of a primary black with a pure white alternate, not that Aila minded much, all edge jokes aside, she really liked the color black, "Fineeee, jeez, you're no fun, you got the ability to make half the world white and you let it waste away beneath your covered-up apparel!"

Aila rolled her eyes as she felt the corners of her mouth twinge in a smile, "The fact that you say that when you are wearing that, is hilarious, I hope you realize." Skeleta, seemingly getting annoyed, stamped her foot in frustration, "Oh Sod it already with that model garbage! I am living an honest life devoid of my past-" "You say as the Project's best hacker." "Oh shut it already!" At her limit, Skeleta looked around for something to throw, but finding nothing adequate, she let out a scowl as she grabbed her officer hat and threw it at Aila, who merely caught it in her palm easily as Skeleta sighed and fell backwards into a lounge chair, sagging into its confines as her hair fell onto her face, "I fucking hate you Aila." Aila let out a light laugh as she threw the officer back towards Skeleta in a disc fashion, "I love you too Skeleta, now are you gonna keep that stick up your ass or what?" Skeleta's face breaks any sort of tension and emotion it had before as she broke out into laughter, her hand lazily catching the hat as she pushed herself out of the chair in one go, smiling widely, "Fine fine~, let me change get changed first, and no peeking missy! I had my fair share of time when you were asleep to look at your memory browser!"

Aila could only look towards the ground and shake her head as Skeleta hung her hat and began unchanging before she even got to a good enough spot to undress, revealing-"Skeleta, you don't wear a bra?" Not even fazed by her question, Skeleta could only laugh as she continued undress in a multi-task fashion, picking up her coat out of the mess, "What did I just say about peeking~?" Aila looked at her incredulously, "It's not peeking if you are kinda just undressing and showing me the goods-" "AILA!" Jokingly, Skelta, without turning her body, threw her coat in defense, covering Aila's view from her as laughs resonated in good faith before Aila, done with her antics, laid the officer coat on a table and walked around the outfit room, doing what she normally does with nothing to do, nothing that matters in life...that came out a lot more depressing than she wanted to…

Her mind wandering, Aila absently grabbed her coin lying on the table next to her and flipped it in the air before catching it, taking the slightest of breaths, "Devil's tail." Opening her palm, Aila examined her coin and found herself smiling at her correct guess of luck, even if it was supposedly evil, then again, she had no idea why she cared in the first place, even if she wasn't who she was, she was still a project, she could give less of a shit. The again, that could apply to everything was this world...projects are designed for a specific purpose, anything out of that purpose is considered extraneous and can almost degrade a project's identity if found out, so could she really…"Why am I suddenly giving a fuck about this now?" Clenching her fist in irritation, Aila clenched her fangs together as she shook her head, "Applications, foundations, ideals, I keep fucking going back to them even though I know they're such a moral god damn gray zone that I will never satisfy all of the truths I hold evident and they shall never advance enough for it to be possible, I know this to be a fact, so why the fuck-" Suddenly, almost as if she got the wind taken out of her wings and sail, she found the answer almost immediately and she face palmed hard, so much to the point that it may as well be considered face-thrusting, wait that can be take out-of-context, shit!

Wait, I'm an idiot, I fucking know why. Knocking her own head with her fist to chastise herself, she ironically found herself smiling at the answer as she reminisced of the age of peace she had, well, peace in the sense when she wasn't in danger, well she always was in danger, fucking damn it, is she going to need to trademark her own dictionary for these scenarios?! Leaning against a wall, Aila gazed up at the ceiling as she found herself daydreaming akin to a child as her visor activated in protocol, covering her fa - "Oh my gracious humanities this feels so much better!" God damn it Skeleta...you just had to come out of the room now instead of later...Shaking her head, Aila just barely grasped a small white petal she had conjured before dispersing it, peeking her head around the corner in greeting with a small smirk, "I bet it does, which only makes me question why the fuck you were in the uniform in the first place." Despite this seeming lash, Skeleta merely laughed as she doubled over in a loose shirt, coat, and jeans. Considering the knowledge of projects, aka, the fact that projects are always anthropomorphic in appearance despite mutations, Skeleta could very much be painted in two different assumptions, one, she was very lucky in the projects and had received little aesthetic change besides her visible circuitry on her skin, which wasn't wrong, or two, she was just a very attractive person due to another 2 reasons of before or the scientists' ideals, which also wasn't wrong.

Regardless, notably and concisely, Skeleta was rather pale in her design, largely due to her over reliance on circuitry, but she did still maintain a good figure of curves, which was ironic as our best hacker, but you know. As stated before, lines of circuitry ran on her skin, but unlike others who possibly had this, hers were of different colors instead of just one, black, gold, and red were just the one prominent on her face and neck, meeting and ending at her soft gold eyes or the edges of her face. However, out of all of these circuits, there was still one misplaced, almost invisible one on her eyelid, unconnected to the rest, which didn't make any sense for any point, but at least it was cute...that isn't weird is it? On top of that, this time as per the usual for the mechanical projects, Skeleta did have synthetic hair as well with her real hair, which was set in the squad's base color easily since she had regular black hair, but regardless, the tips of certain strands of hair were translucent and clear, so much so, that a certain strand "frayed" to about half its length.

Skeleta could only flash an innocent smile as she made her way over to Aila, "I don't know~, why do you like women Aila?" Aila pointed her finger loosely in defense at Skeleta, "I am under no obligation to tell you my reasons for that." Skeleta flashed a wider smile as she raised her left forearm to cross her center as Aila did the same and met hers forcefully, Skeleta's circuitry flashing bright as they held together, "Nor am I obligated to answer yours, clear?" Happy with the old formality of friendship, Aila smiled beneath her visor as she responded in kind, "Clearer than your fetish for robots." "Oh~, on what grounds?" "I have pics." "From where?" "Let's just say I have my sources." Feeling the playful happiness she always dreamed of when she found out of her birth squad, Aila found herself walking with a skip in her step as she made her way to the staircase of the base, a faint scent of roses wafting from down below, "Medi's lighting up candles again?" Aila merely stood at the edge of the staircase as she looked down its winding path, Skeleta leaning against the wall next to her, "Well~, It is Medi, can you name one time Medi hasn't lit up a candle?" Medi could be heard giggling at what she had said, but Aila's body didn't even move in response as beneath her visor, her eyes could be seen darkening at her lack of an answer, for she couldn't, and the reason for that wasn't because there was no answer, "..." Medi, suddenly confused by this sudden silence that a fucking penny could shatter, turned to look at Aila, and it only took her a few seconds of staring at Aila's eyes going downcast with her visor turning black to realize what she had said wrong.

Stuttering and her demeanor quickly shifting, to a more nervous humor, Skeleta quickly moved in front of Aila's face as she let out a nervous laugh and grabbed Aila's shoulders in assurance, both to comfort Aila and herself, "I-I didn't mean it like that! Haha, t-that was my bad, I didn't mean to backhand with that reminder." Skeleta let out another nervous laugh, but Aila upon not letting out another sound, Skeleta licked her dry lips as she found herself sweating, but she found hope in a ticking fragrant smell on her nose, "H-Hey! Medi's opening the reserves of alcohol in celebration of your return! T-The honored guest shouldn't be late to such an renown time for all and-" Aila raised a hand, "Skeleta it's fine, you're fine, I was just thinking." Skeleta looked up at Aila in regretful eyes as she bit her lip and dropped her hands, her head held low, but Aila merely continued, "It was just bad memories resurfacing, nothing more, nothing less, trust me, it's nothing to lose sleep over…" Reaching over to Skeleta, Aila lightly bonked her knuckle against forehead, "But that alcohol might be, here you are sulking and I can bet you that Brawl is probably drinking the entire casket as we speak." Aila, finding a tension point, found herself smiling beneath her visor as Skeleta's eyes widened as she grabbed her head, "Oh my maker, you're right." Running past Aila, Skeleta ran down the stairs in a flurry with an objective, disappearing after a few seconds from the walls, "Brawl! Get your filthy hands off my red wine! I spent fucking 12 rations for that!"

Left alone, Aila merely took the steps slow as she felt her mental bounds break as she reminisced again, but this time, on herself, the self-reflection of her actions, she didn't know her members, but she had read about them, which in turn allowed her to adjust properly. There was practically a plethora of information she had to build up the field of design, the scientist log, the family reports...and the funerals...


End file.
